ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Clevergon
, also shortened as , is a robot in Ultraman Cosmos. He had became giant twice as by Chaos Header and by Gigi Doctor XX01. Subtitle: History Ultraman Cosmos: The First Contact Made by Dr. Professor Kensaku Kimoto by using one of the young Musashi Haruno’s toys, Clevergon is a state-of-the-art robot. Flying through the air at impressive speed, equipped with a super computer, and able to extend legs that allow it to stand, it helped greatly around the Haruno household. After one of Musashi's friends was taken over by a Child Baltan, it was Clevergon whom revealed the alien inside. In the mid credits, the children and Prof. Kensaku praised Clevergon for stopping the missile's countdown. Ultraman Cosmos Clevergon was given to Shoji, Musashi's childhood friend whose little brother felt depressed due to his being temporarily broken at that time to cheer the kid up. Along with Ayano, Shoji, Shoji's brother and Musashi, Gon tried his best to resurrect Cosmos by shine the giant a sunlight. Sometime later, Musashi took Clevergon for a fix. However, when Chaos Header was aiming for Musashi, Gon took the blow and protect his old friend. In the underground lairs of the SRC Medical Centre, Clevergon was infected with Chaos Organisms. Rising up from the underground lairs, he begin to feed himself on some cars. As EYES tried to attack, Musashi tried to transform, but Cosmos refused, since Clevergon is a robot he can still expel the evil entity but in return it might cost the robot's life since he is not an organic lifeform. After the robot finished stashing loads of vehicles in its body, it went on the move again but stopped for a while via TECCH Thunder's immobilizing missile. Moments later, it reactivated and attack again. This time it was threatening even more lives and as everything Musashi and EYES tried to do to stop it failed, Cosmos finally came to battle. Walking through its energy beams and as explosions leaped all around the guardian, he went Eclipse Mode and used his Cosmium Ray to hit the infected CPU core of its brain. The chaos was defeated and the body began to fall apart and vanish until just the normal-sized Clevergon remained. As three giant Gigi (Progress) overpowered Ultraman Cosmos, Gigi Dr. XX01, on the side of humans, used her size-changing ray to increase Clevergon’s size. Now a giant, it knocked one of the three soldiers down, allowing Cosmos to free himself from their energy ropes and defeat the invaders. Watching on, Clevergon Giant was returned to its normal, toy size by Cosmos' Cosmo Kausa. Trivia *Clevergon is inspired by Crazygon. *His voice actor was Hiroko Sakurai, whom was known for portraying Akiko Fuji in the original Ultraman TV series. *Gon's reappearance in episode 44 is due to the popularity on its toy sales. *Chaos Clevergon's attack on SRC Medical Care Base to feed on cars is largely based on Crazygon's attack in his debut. *Clevergon Giant's suit was made by modifying the Chaos Clevergon. Data - Chaos= Chaos Clevergon :;Stats *Height: 60 cm ~ 48 m *Weight: 9 kg ~ 72, 000 t *Origin: Inside the SRC Medical Facility :;Powers and Weapons *Size Change: Once Chaos Header finally took over him 100%, he can grow into it's giant size. *Forehead Beam: Chaos Clevergon can emit a powerful blue beam of energy from his forehead. *Pincer Claw: Chaos Clevergon is equipped with a massive pincer claw for its right hand. He can use this claw to choke enemies and uses it to pick up cars and place them inside his storage chest. *Storage Chest: In order to maintain it's giant size, Chaos Clevergon will have to consume cars by storing them on it's chest (which originally a television screen, now changed into a car compactor) for digestion. Chaos Clevergon Forehead Beam.png|Forehead Beam Chaos Clevergon Pincer Claw.png|Pincer Claw Chaos Clevergon Storage Chest.png|Storage Chest - Giant= Clevergon Giant :;Stats *Height: 48 m *Weight: 70, 000 t *Origin: Gigi Dr. XX01's Size Changing Ray :;Powers and Weapons *Pincer Claw: Clevergon Giant is equipped with a massive pincer claw for its right hand. He can use this claw to knock enemies with a high velocity. Clevergon Giant Pincer Claw.png|Pincer Claw }} Gallery 5bd2192b0464b94dedea630639d5bc90.jpg|Cosmos Eclipse Mode vs Chaos Clevergon b0fd94fcc444b4bd928aa77339b0aacf.jpg|Cosmos Corona Mode with Clevergon Giant Chaos Clevergon Figure.jpeg|The Chaos Clevergon figure. IMG_20190528_131050.jpg|Clevergon in Ultraman Cosmos Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Cosmos Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Allies Category:Chaos Organism Victims